Gracias
by Sweet Mary Angel
Summary: .::One-Shot::. -¿Qué mejor método de expresar lo que sientes que en una carta?- Agradecimientos adentro. (Al fin publico algo! xD)


**¡Hola!**

Wow! mas de un año sin escribir fics! O.O al fin me digne a publicar algo xD!.. lógico que muchos no me conocerán así que me presento, soy Sweet Mary Angel n-n o ya me habrán visto en algunos fics (mejor dicho mi personaje).. bueno.. ¿por qué he estado tanto tiempo aquí sin escribir ningún fic?.. respuesta fácil.. u-u mi querida inspiración se fue de vacaciones sin mi consentimiento ¬--¬... pero no se si fue por obra y gracia del espíritu santo o una desalineación en el tiempo-espacio de los planetas.. Regresó!!! n0n! lista y fresca como una lechuga para comenzar escribir XD prepárense!! Muahahahahaha (se da cuenta que los lectores se empiezan a irse) O-OUU esperen esperen! No se vayan T.T ya los dejo con el fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One-shot**

**Serie: **Beyblade

**Disclaimer:** Obvio que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor y blah blah blah.. si lo fueran que No haría con ellos! n-ñ eso se los dejo a su imaginación xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Gracias"**_

_**Escrito por: Sweet Mary Angel**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oigan chicos.. ¿encontré esto en la mesa que es?- pregunta algo confuso Takao a la vez que le mostraba a sus compañeros el sobre que había encontrado.

-Es una carta obvio- responde Max acercándose a su amigo- ¿para quién está dirigida?

-Para.. ¡nosotros!- exclama sorprendido el moreno al ver en la solapa en el cual se encontraba escrito, en una elegante caligrafía, los respectivos nombres de los chicos que estaban en la habitación.

-Es extraño... no tiene dirección, estampilla, ni nada por el estilo- interviene Kenny apartando la vista de su laptop- ¿quien la pudo haber escrito?- no recibe respuesta por parte de los dos jóvenes.

-Creo reconocer esa letra... -dijo el chico de ojos ámbar haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en el- por favor déjame verla Takao- el peliazul asiente pasándole la carta a sus manos. Rei rasga el borde del sobre con cuidado y de ahí saca una hoja el cual contenía un escrito con la misma letra que el sobre. Una vez después de echarle un vistazo, comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Se que se preguntaran el porque de esto, y es necesario que lo sepan..._

_En toda mi vida he creído que hay que ser el más fuerte para recibir respeto de todos, si de verdad deseaba serlo no podía dejar que las personas se interfirieran, por lo cual recurrí a la soledad, porque era lo mejor.. eso creía..._

_Pero.. ya me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Al principio, cuando los conocí, los consideré un estorbo, maldije a los genios de esa "fabulosa" idea por incluirme en un equipo de niños que solo me resultaban ser un obstáculo. Conforme al tiempo que convivimos juntos.. esa opinión cambió..._

_Les confieso que les tuve envidia, ¿Por qué? Fácil.. no tenían miedo en mostrar sus sentimientos, temores.. admitir que cometían errores y sobre todo, confianza en ustedes mismos. En cambio a mí, desde que tengo memoria, me han enseñado que para ser el mejor y ganar, tenía que ser perfecto, no podía mostrar vulnerabilidad alguna, ya que eso me convertía en un débil. Por eso tuve que actuar como otra persona, una de corazón de hielo que decía y hacía las cosas sin importar lo que pensaban los demás, ya que debía ser superior a ellos._

_Me costó recordarlo, que soy humano.. igual a todos, con sentimientos, sueños y temores... lamentablemente ocultos detrás de una máscara que yo mismo había creado. Que poco a poco se fue rompiendo gracias a ustedes.. si, a ustedes, a pesar de las cosas que les he hecho siguieron creyendo en mí y apoyándome. Me hicieron comprender el valor de la palabra "amistad"... palabra que nunca pensé en usarla... que me demostró que el ser humano no puede vivir solo, necesita de la presencia de otras personas para sentirse acompañado, protegido, apreciado... feliz._

_Entraron en mi vida y pude experimentar este sentimiento que me hizo apreciarlos y admirarlos a cada uno. No me arrepiento haber cambiado porque ahora no tengo miedo de mostrar lo que siento, y lo mas importante, ahora se que no estoy solo.._

_Finalmente les digo: Gracias amigos.. ¡por existir!_

_Kai Hiwatari"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Finales:** Qué tal les pareció? n.n Kaicito después de todo si aprecia a sus amigos jejeje

Buehh.. la verdadera intención porque escribí eso 9.9 fue que estuve pensando mucho sobre mi vida y me di cuenta de que me identifico mucho con Kai en ese aspecto o-ó seh, en casi toda mi vida he sido solitaria y a muchos les ocultaba mis sentimientos en una "máscara" (tipo Kai pero no tan amargada xD). Volviendo a lo otro, una de las tantas cosas que medité y llegue a una conclusión: ¿Qué sería de mi sin mis amigos?.. ahí empezó todo.

Desde que me uní a esta página, conocí a varias personas que sin darme cuenta se han vuelto tan entrañables que ya forman parte de mi vida y los aprecio como nunca, los que verdaderamente siento que son mis Amigos.

Por eso, este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a:

-Dark Lilith Evolution

-Mayaya Green

-Nalle y Cia (Ileyse)

-Kiri Miyamoto

-Rika Hiwatari Black

-ShadowKat Lady

-Mikael Mudou (Pyro)

-Fenryr

En fin... X3 este regalo es de mi para ustedes por el apoyo y cariño que me han brindado, créenme que me han hecho cambiar en muchas cosas y abrir los ojos, me siento muy agradecida por tenerlos T.T LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!!

9.9U diooosh si sigo me saldrá mas largo que el propio fic xDD.. n-n espero que les guste!

_**-°Sweet Mary Angel°-**_

_**-°You're up there, You're always with me, Smiling down on me°-**_

**Esta fic fue escrito el 10/11/2004 a las 2:30 a.m (créanlo n-nU) y publicado el mismo día a las 6:16 p.m**


End file.
